Le vaisseau fantôme
by Dragonna
Summary: Un navire pirate, oublié ici depuis près de 200 ans. C'était la découverte de leur vie. Mais si l'un montra le respect due à un mort, l'autre se comporta un peu trop en pilleur. Et réveilla la colère de l'esprit habitant les lieux. Nouvelle version.
1. Le Navire hanté

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** 2P!Espagne/Rodrigue, Francis + un fantôme. Mention d'Antonio/Tonio.

**Parings**: Francis+2P!Espagne, et un autre d'une certaine façon.

**Genre**: Angst

**Rating**: T

**Thème**: Fantôme + Pirate

**Note:** Je reposte car j'ai modifié l'histoire dont la fin ne me plaisait plus. Finalement l'attitude du fantôme envers Francis n'était pas logique.

* * *

**Le vaisseau fantôme**

* * *

Rodrigue avait toujours apprécié son meilleur ami Francis. Il aimait découvrir des choses, sa maison à l'écart de la ville, sur la falaise dominant la mer, était pleine d'objet qu'ils restaurait ou gardait précieusement. Plusieurs pièces débordaient de bibliothèques. Son ami pouvait s'enfermer des jours durant pour lire encore et encore, pour écrire sur ses découvertes. Parfois même des romans d'aventures. Il était passionné par les pirates. Il avait fait de nombreuses recherches et lu beaucoup d'ouvrages. Il rêvait d'un voyage sur les mers. Il parcourait déjà beaucoup les terres pour trouver des merveilles anciennes.

Rodrigue ne comprenait pas cette passion pour les pirates ou l'ancien. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le prix qu'on pouvait en tirer.

_A quoi bon les garder pour soi et en parler?_

Francis était ayssu doux et gentil, et très beau. Il avait eu beaucoup d'aventures dans sa vie et le jeune homme brun en avait souvent éprouvé de la jalousie. Et il était ravi de le voir revenir vers lui, déçu de cette nouvelle aventure. Il lui remontait le moral, lui tapotait l'épaule, buvait avec lui et le consolait de ce nouveau rejet, sans dire qu'il était plus que satisfait de cette situation. Il avait même parfois dans la manche une petite aventure à faire à deux.

Le voir lui sourire, rire avec lui et plaisanter avec lui le remplissait de bonheur.

Ils aimaient explorer des choses ensemble. Des Grottes, des forets. ils partaient en expédition et revenaient avec de véritables souvenirs, parfois trésors. Ils avaient une collections impressionnante. Et avaient récolté une jolie fortune en revendant des objets, fortune qu'ils gaspillaient en festins et en alcool, en vêtements et en d'autres petites choses. Même si Francis gardait beaucoup de choses pour lui. Sa passion passait avant tout.

* * *

Un jour ils découvrirent un vaisseau dans une immense grotte. L'entrée de la dite-grotte avait été bouchée par un éboulement mais il y avait un puits de lumière qui tombait du plafond, éclairant l'endroit d'une lueur irréelle. Le navire était dans un état remarquable. Il y avait partout des trous dans la coque, provoquer par le bois moisis. Les voiles n'étaient plus que des lambeaux jaunies. Un des mats s'était écroulé. Des craquements et grincement se faisait entendre. L'odeur de pourriture et de ressac montait à la gorge. Une sorte de légère brume baignait l'endroit, comme un soupçon d'irréel, comme si c'était un vaisseau fantôme maudit. Des toiles d'araignées s'étendaient ici et là. Les cordages rongés et moisie pendaient ou traînaient un peu partout.

Rodrigue eut un frisson, comme si quelque chose le fixait. Comme si quelque chose les regardait tout les deux. Mais ils étaient pourtant seuls dans cette grotte non? Il eut envie de prendre la main de son ami mais se retint, craignant de perdre son image de personne forte et courageuse. C'était ridicule mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher du tout.

Cet endroit était soudainement horriblement étroit à ses yeux.

_Cette odeur de pourriture, d'atmosphère lourde et brumeuse...il avait l'impression d'être dans un tombeau._

Oppressé, il déglutit.

_Il devait rêver. Personne ne le regardait et ce n'était qu'un vieux rafiot pourri hein?_

_Pas de quoi s'en faire._

_Pas du tout._

Un vaisseau flottait sur l'eau piégée dans cette grotte. Un navire pirate qui semblait là depuis plusieurs siècles, vu son état. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait trouvé avant? Ou les gens savaient mais avaient trop peur pour ça?

"Il doit être là depuis..." Francis se tût, réfléchissant "Depuis 200 ans, au moins...ce genre de navire date de cette époque." Il était émerveillé par l'état prodigieux du bateau. "C'est incroyable...Il faut que j'aille voir à l'intérieur" Il posa une longue planche pour gagner le pont et se tourna vers son ami "Tu viens?

- ...Je passe mon tour. J'ai la chair de poule rien qu'à le regarder.

- Trouillard!" rit le blond, le visage illuminé par la lumière du puits. "Il n'y a aucun danger voyons..."

Rodrigue eut un frisson et refusa encore une fois d'y aller, laissant son ami embarquer en le traitant de poule mouillé.

Il se rongea les ongles, à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Et si une planche craquait, et si son ami se blessait? Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir? Peut-être des restes humains qui lui feraient peur? Il en tremblait. L'idée d'os le révulsait. Et des tâches de sang peut-être? Il en eut un nouveau frisson d'horreur.

* * *

Francis entra dans la cabine du capitaine. Grande, elle avait du être magnifique à l'époque. Le lit s'était écroulé, des traces de moisissures et des champignons. Les tissus étaient déchirées et leurs couleurs étaient délavées. Le silence régnait et le sol craquait à chaque pas.

Un grand tableau lui sauta aux yeux. Un jeune homme au manteau rouge, au majestueux tricorne. Ses yeux étaient d'un verts lumineux et il semblait jeune.

"Hé bien, tu avais des sourcils incroyables."

Un craquement brusque le fit sursauter.

"Mais ça te rendait mignon je dois dire."

Il s'approcha et toucha la peinture dans un geste de connaisseur. "Si ce n'était pas 200 ans trop tard, je cognerais celui qui s'est amusé à tirer sur cette oeuvre d'art"

En effet il y avait un trou pile entre les deux yeux du pirate sur le tableau.

"Quelqu'un devait réellement te détester hein?"

Un bruit le fit se retourner mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une vieille bouteille roulant sur le sol.

"Suis-je bête, je suis seul ici."

Le blond avisa un manteau rouge déchiré. Il le prit. C'était un tissu cher pour l'époque et qui avait du être confortable. Il avisa un trou dans le dos, du côté et au niveau au coeur. Il avait du être abattu dans le dos. Et un autre à un autre endroit. Des tâches de sang, d'un rouge plus foncé que celui du manteau, s'étendaient dessus.

Mais où est le corps alors? Lui souffla une petite voix. Il secoua la tête, secoué d'un petit rire. "Tes hommes s'ont enterré n'est-ce pas? J'espère pour toi. Rien n'est pire que ne pas avoir une sépulture décente."

Enfin les hommes qui restaient, vu les squelettes sur le point.

Il posa doucement le vêtement sur le dossier de la chaise, le lissant de ses doigts. Ramassa le tricorne dont les plumes étaient rougies par quelque chose d'évidant. Il le posa sur la même chaise. "Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça non?"

Il regarda l'ensemble et enleva soudain la petite croix en or qu'il portait tout le temps et l'accrocha à la chaise, faisant ensuite le signe religieux traditionnel et chuchotant d'un ton compatissant "Qui que tu sois, repose en paix."

_Les pirates ne l'étaient pas toujours par choix._

_Certains avaient une vie réellement douloureuse._

_Beaucoup étaient obligés d'en arriver là pour vivre._

"Comment t'appelais-tu? Je serais curieux d'en savoir plus sur toi..."

Il se tourna vers le bureau et l'ouvrit, pas curiosité. Peut-être allait-il trouver des écrits de l'époque, ce qui était une vraie fortune pour lui, qui aimait tant trouver des choses fantastiques du passé, les collectionnant avec respect et écrivant des livres.

Aucun écrits mais il tenait un médaillon doré dans sa main, il l'ouvrit et pencha la tête. "Il y a la miniature d'un enfant là-dedans et un nom. Alfred. Et une date." Il sourit tristement "Ce Pirate devait avoir une famille. Un fils." Il referma le pendentif et le rangea là où il l'avait trouvé "Je me demande ce qui lui ait arrivé."

Un frisson glacial le parcourut, il tourna la tête mais la porte était toujours ouverte, et les vitres de la fenêtre cassées. Rien d'étrange. Il avait probablement tremblé en imaginant le genre de mort qu'avait du connaître cet homme, et ce qu'il avait du ressentir en sachant qu'il ne reverrait jamais son fils. Quelle sensation affreuse.

"Je suis sûr que ton fils a vécu une belle vie."

_A qui parlait-il au juste?_

"Si tu veux, je pourrais faire des recherches, je suis assez bon pour ça."

_Il ne croyait pourtant pas aux fantômes._

"Et...quand je saurais, je viendrais poser des fleurs ici pour te le dire. Et je le dirais dans le livre que j'écrirais à propos de cette découverte."

Il se rendit compte qu'il parlait tout seul et secoua la tête, regardant le tableau "Je vais le prendre avec moi et le faire restaurer. Il est incroyablement bien conservé." il regarda le pendentif et le rangea dans le tiroir. "Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas le prendre. C'est ton plus précieux trésor hein?"

Soudain, comme prit d'une impulsion, il se dirigea vers le tableau et le décrocha, le posant avec respect au sol. Et vit la petite cavité.

* * *

Rodrigue se rongeait les ongles quand son ami revint finalement avec un coffret. Rempli de pierres précieuse et d'un ruban de soie bleue.

Riant il expliqua "Il y avait un tableau dans la cabine du capitaine, le coffre était caché derrière d'ailleurs."

L'autre ouvrit de grands yeux "Un tableau?Ça pourrait valoir cher." Les oeuvres d'arts se vendaient toujours un bon prix dans les ventes aux enchères ou dans les musées. Et les tableaux n'étaient pas des choses que les brigands volaient facilement.

"Je crois que c'était le capitaine du vaisseau, il était habillé en pirate." fit Francis à mi-voix, l'air pensif. "Je me demande ce qui s'est passé ici.?" Il semblait pensif, comme si cela lui posait problème.

"Peut-être que son équipage s'est mutiné et l'a tué mais ne savait pas où était le trésor?" proposa le brun en se disant que ce genre de chose arrivait souvent à l'époque.

- La cabine n'a pas été mise sans dessus dessous. Elle a juste subi l'épreuve du temps." signala Francis en se grattant la tête "...et il n'y a pas de squelette dans la cabine." Rajouta-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel devant la mine de son meilleur ami à l'entente de ce mot.

"Alors peut-être est-il partit avec l'intention de revenir chercher son trésor mais quelque chose s'est passé?" suggéra son ami en haussant les épaules, moqueur "Je ne vais certainement pas plaindre une pourriture de pirate."

Francis haussa les épaules "Certains avaient une raison de l'être tu sais.."

Rodrigue grogna. Son ami avait étudié le sujet, passionné par ces hommes. Alors que il y en avait encore qui sillonner les mers, semant le chaos dans les villes portuaires. "Même..." siffla-t-il "Ça devait être un salopard!"

* * *

La nuit était tombée et ils dormaient près du bord, car le bateau n'avait pas livrés tous ses secrets. Francis avait bien l'intention d'y retourner dès le avait accepté de l'accompagner cette fois, frissonnant. Il voulait briller aux yeux de son ami si courageux. Il voulait découvrir avec lui les trésors caché dans ce ventre de bois.

_N'empêche qu'il angoissait beaucoup._

_Comme si cet endroit allait le dévorer._

_Comme si cet endroit allait devenir son tombeau._

_Ridicule! Il n'y avait personne. Les fantômes n'existaient pas. Rien de grave ne pouvaient arriver ici. _

Soudain il sentit une présence. il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Une silhouette transparente, argentée et rouge, flottait dans l'air au dessus de Francis, et regardait l'endormi, sans un bruit. Rodrigue sentit une main glacée se refermer sur lui. L'être avait un manteau rouge déchiré et un tricorne, et on voyait à travers lui. Il était transparent! Une atmosphère glaciale régnait. Elle était presque oppressante et lui serrait la gorge.

_Un fantôme!_

L'être se retourna vers lui, et eut un sourire terrifiant. Il se pencha et ses doigts frôlèrent la joue de Francis. Il sembla dire quelque chose mais le brun n'entendit rien, hurlant de toute ses forces. L'être ricana et disparut dans un souffle de vent, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Son ami se réveilla. "Rod?

- Là..." balbutia celui-ci en désignant le vide "Il y avait un fantôme!"

L'autre le fixa avec patience, et lui posa les mains sur les épaules "Tu as fait un mauvais rêve Rod. Ca n'existe pas les fantômes, sinon on en aurait vu depuis longtemps à fouiller les choses anciennes. Et crois-moi, j'en ai vu des choses anciennes.

- Mais je t'assure que..." Il était au bord des larmes.

Francis le prit dans ses bras. Et le serra contre lui. "Ne t'en fais pas...tout va bien. Rendors toi."

Blotti contre son ami, il se calma petit à petit. Peut-être avait-il rêvé après tout. Peut-être. Il préféra profiter de l'étreinte. Et oublia ces deux yeux d'un vert profond, vrillé sur lui, semblant fouiller son âme. Ce n'était probablement qu'un rêve. Les esprits n'existaient pas après tout. il n'y avait absolument aucun danger ou aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Aucune.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans l'après midi , Francis l'entraîna sur le navire. Rodrigue surmonta sa crainte et le suivit. L'impression d'être dans un tombeau s'accentua encore plus. Des tâches sombres marbraient le sol de bois entre les bandes verdâtres de moisissures et les champignons. Des squelettes habillés de lambeaux étaient couchés ici et là. Rordigue manqua de hurler en voyant que l'un d'eux était suspendu la tête ne bas par une corde au dessus de lui.

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Cet endroit était un tombeau.

Et s'il était maudit?

Si pour l'avoir profané, ça allait être le leur aussi?

Secouant la tête, il entra dans la cabine du capitaine et regarda le tableau à la peinture écaillée. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, qui avait des yeux émeraudes et d'énormes sourcils. Il semblait jeune, trop jeune pour écumer les mers à la tête d'un navire pirate.

_Bizarre...quelque chose en ce "gamin" lui était familier..._

Il entendit la porte se refermer brusquement et sursauta, le coeur battant. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos et il se retourna. Personne.

"Haha c'était un simple courant d'air haha."

Il leva sa lampe à huile et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent soudain au sol. Il y avait des tâches de sang. Dont une énorme. Il entendit un claquement et se rendit compte que c'était ses dents. Il tremblait.

_Il entendit comme un détonation à ses oreilles._

_Eut l'impression de sentir une odeur de poudre et de sang._

Horrifié, il la plaqua la main contre sa bouche, le coeur soulevé.

"Je suis ridicule. C'est juste du sang. Âgé de plusieurs siècles. Ça ne date pas d'hier."

Ses yeux accrochèrent le manteau et le tricorne, posés sur une chaise. Et le sang sur les plumes du second objet.

"Voilà, c'était bien une mutinerie et il s'est fait buté par son équipage." Crachant au sol, il ajouta "J'espère que tu pourris en enfer raclure!"

Il fit un pas en arrière et marcha sur la bouteille vide qui traînait là, basculant et tombant en arrière. Il crut entendre un ricanement glacial.

"Cet endroit me fait halluciné."

Francis entra à ce moment. "Un problème Rodrigue?" Demanda-t-il dans un adorable sourire, ses yeux brillants comme à leur habitude. Il semblait ravi d'être ici, à explorer un tel navire, à découvrir des choses perdues ici depuis des décennies.

"Non. Rien du tout." Balbutia son ami, dans un pauvre sourire."La porte a claqué, ça m'a surpris." Il se mit à fouiller de son côté. Des livres pourris, il trouva un carnet en incroyablement bon état et l'ouvrit. Il fronça les sourcils. "J'ai trouvé un carnet de voyage. Je n'arrive pas à lire..."

Francis prit l'objet et tourna les pages, fronçant les sourcils "Cela dit, voyons...Nous avons abordé un galion plein de richesses et nous avons tout partagé entre nous. Les pierres que j'ai récolté valent une fortune. Je connais justement une personne qui m'en donnera une grosse somme. Nous nous dirigeons à présent vers la ville portuaire de Tortuga."

Rodrigue murmura "Mais...c'est la ville voisine."

Son ami hocha la tête et continua "Ensuite, cela dit une tempête se lève, nous allons cacher le navire dans la grotte des déchus. Et cela s'arrête ici". Il tourna les première page et conclut "Il raconte ses aventures, ses pillages, sa vie. Il pourrait y avoir des choses intéressantes. Gardons le. Il tourna encore quelques pages et lut "Arthur Kirkland."

Bizarrement ce nom trouva un étrange écho aux oreilles de Rodrigue.

Le blond glissa l'ouvrage aux pages jaunies dans sa besace et se mit à fouiller le bureau.

"Francis, je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit. Il y a une ambiance...

- C'est vrai qu'il a tout du navire hanté." Rit son ami, ouvrant un tiroir au bois moisis. Il reprit le médaillon et l'ouvrit, pensif. Comme s'il voulait retenir quelque chose. Puis il le remit en place. "Mais il n'y a rien à craindre. Les morts ne font pas de mal aux vivants sans raison..." il ponctua ces mots d'un petit rire.

Son ami fronça les sourcils "Tu ne prend pas le bijou?

- Non. C'est trop personnel. C'était **son trésor**!" Il eut un sourire triste "Laissons le là où son propriétaire a péri." Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

L'autre désigna les tâches de sang "Je te l'avais dit, une mutinerie!

- Probable."Et il sortit de la cabine, lançant qu'il allait explorer la cale et les cabines des pirates.

Rodrigue fronça les sourcils et alla prendre le pendentif. Doré, en or même avec une pierreries incrustée dedans. "Il suffit d'enlever la miniature et j'en tirerais un bon prix." Il retira la petite peinture et jeta de côté sans aucune considération. Il empocha le médaillon et se retourna, laissant la petite croix suspendue à la chaise (on ne vendait pas les bijoux religieux pour lui). Il sortit et se retrouva sur le pont. Une brume sembla envahir la grotte et deux yeux verts brillèrent dans ce brouillard argenté. Il entendit un rire glacial. Un poids tomba dans son estomac et il s'élança vers la cale, dégringolant les marches et atterrissant avec violence au sol.

"Francis, ce rafiot est hanté!"

Il tenta de tirer sa jambe du piège de bois. Il grimaça et se dégagea. Il allait hurler le nom de son ami, paniqué quand celui-ci arriva devant lui, la lampe à la main. Son visage éclairé montrait qu'il était étonné.

"Hanté?

- J'ai vu deux yeux verts. Partons d'ici. Ce lieu est maudit. Le fantôme du capitaine va nous tuer.

- Hors de question. Il y a un trésor ici. C'est la découverte de notre vie." Francis sourit dans il n'avait jamais sourit, comme illuminé de bonheur comme à chaque fois qu'il découvrait quelque chose. Son ami en fut ébloui. Un rire lui échappa "On ne peut ignorer cet héritage historique.

- Il y a un fantôme!

- Ne sois pas ridicule. il n'y a aucun esprit ici. Tu as eu une hallucination. Tu n'as presque rien mangé ce matin.

- Mais..."

Francis lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, un sourire étrange aux lèvres "Ne sois pas bête, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici." Il se dégageait de lui une telle impression d'assurance et de sécurité que Rodrigue se détendit et sourit.

"Tu as raison, j'ai du rêver."

Francis eut un petit rire. "Et puis même s'il y avait un fantôme, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il s'en prenne à nous, j'ai été extrêmement respectueux envers lui."

Le brun n'était pas tranquille, l'impression bizarre revenait, plus forte que jamais. Le médaillon semblait peser un poids terrible dans sa poche. Il pensa soudain à la miniature. Comment réagirait son ami s'il la voyait par terre en revenant chercher le tableau? Il soupira. il irait le chercher lui même.

Et puis s'il restait avec Francis, le fantôme ne l'attaquerait donc pas. Et il ne pouvait surement pas quitter son navire.

* * *

Son ami était retourné sur le bateau, seul. Il se rongeait les sangs. Il était ridicule. il n'y avait aucun risque, aucun soucis. Il était stupide de s'en faire. Hochant la tête, il se leva et monta à bord dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Il fallait finir pour aujourd'hui. Il ferait bientôt sombre.

Il marcha sur le pont, les oreilles aux aguets.

Le silence l'accueillit. Il sentait son coeur battre la chamade. Des grincements et craquements parvenaient à ses oreilles. Frissonnant il alla jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine et ouvrit la porte. Francis était là, regardant une carte vieillis par le temps. Il chercha la miniature des yeux, mal à l'aise. Rien. Puis il la vie, posée sur la table. Un frisson le parcourut.

Il changea de sujet "D'où tu sors cette carte?"

L'autre lui répondit, d'un ton lointain "Tu sais Rodrigue, j'ai appris que un terrible pirate nommé Tonio le sanguinaire écumait les mers il y a 200 ans. C'était ton ancêtre. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit."

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux et se demanda comment son ami l'avait su. La honte lui brûla les joues "Je ne suis pas fier de moi tu sais. C'était un monstre. Ma famille le considère comme une tare.

- Hum...

- Francis?

- Tu sais Rodrigue..." Le ton détaché de son ami tant aimé le fit frissonner malgré lui "Je crois que ce n'était pas une mutinerie."

**Silence.**

Le brun cligna des yeux et chercha ses mots avant de dire, hésitant "Comment le sais-tu, tu as une piste?"

Un petit rire parvint à ses oreilles et une brume sembla envahir la pièce. La porte se referma dans un claquement sonore. Deux yeux verts brillèrent au coeur de cet vapeur argentée. Rodrigue recula et tomba au sol, trébuchant sur une bouteille vide. Une silhouette avançait vers lui. Un homme d'environ 25 ans, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux émeraude. Ses sourcils étaient impressionnant. Son manteau rouge claquait et son tricorne était orné de plumes multicolores.

"C'est vous que j'ai vu la nuit dernière!" S'écria celui aux cheveux noirs, son dos heurtant le mur derrière lui.

L'esprit gloussa et pencha la tête de côté "Effectivement...

- OU EST FRANCIS?"

_Si cet être avait pris la place de son ami, où était ce dernier?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait? Que voulait cette âme errante?_

Le pirate eut un sourire de dément et ricana "Pourquoi te le dirais-je?"

- Ecoutez, je suis désolé d'être venu déranger votre repos.

- Rien à voir. C'est pas ça le problème.

- Désolé d'avoir pillé vos richesses!

- En parlant de ça..." L'esprit sortit une lame qui étincela à la lumière de la lampe renversée et la planta dans la main du chercheur de trésor. Le pirate se pencha et plongea sa main dans sa poche, retirant le médaillon. "Tu devrais avoir honte de voler un mort."

Rodrigue eut envie de lui répliquer que lui tuait bien des gens avant de les piller mais préféra se taire. Il grimaça sous la douleur physique. Comment avait-il pu le blesser, comment?

Le pirate eut un nouveau rire "J'ai été tiré de mon repos par vous deux. Ton ami m'a traité avec le respect qui m'étais du. Une prière et un reposes en paix. Personne n'avait jamais dit ça pour moi..." il avait prit un air rêveur. "Peut-être que mon petit garçon l'a fait aussi..." Il avisa que le brun tentait de bouger et le menaça d'un pistolet "Ttt pas bouger. Je disais donc...ton ami a mérité, par son respect, le petit coffret...mais toi tu as osé souiller mon lieu de repos avec ton sang de crapule. toi un descendant de Tonio le sanguinaire."

Rodrigue eut un frisson, et la peur lui bloqua la respiration. Il déglutit et murmura "C'est lui? il vous a tué?

- Il m'attendait avec son équipage et m'a abattu alors que je ne pouvais pas me défendre." La rage illuminait son visage d'un air terrible, enflammant son regard. La main qui tenait l'arme trembla légèrement. "Ce lâche...incapable de me vaincre dans un combat à la loyal. M'a tué d'une balle dans le coeur alors que ses hommes me maintenaient immobile."

Le brun eut alors la certitude que l'autre allait le tuer, qu'il allait payer à la place de son ancêtre. Ce n'était pas juste. "Je n'ai rien fait.

- A part me voler la chose la plus précieuse que je possédais, le médaillon avec la miniature de mon fils et la jeter comme un déchet?" Le ton était glacial et gelait le jeune homme jusque dans ses os. Il se pencha, appuyant le canon sur la poitrine de son captif et chuchotant tout contre son visage "A cause de ton aïeul, je ne connaîtrait jamais le repos. Je suis condamné à errer sur ce galion hanté, seul, pour toujours...

- Je n'y suis pour rien!"

Le pirate pencha la tête de côté, la folie brillant dans son regard "Tout est de ta faute Tonio...traître!"

Rodrigue sentit une ultime vague de courage le traverser et il frappa mais son poing traversa le visage de l'esprit qui se redressa, éclatant d'un rire fou. Ce rire résonna dans la cabine et sembla refroidir chaque chose. Puis un regard acide se plongea dans ceux du brun "Pas de chance, je suis un fantôme..."

Même s'il sentait qu'il allait périr, il eut la force de demander "Où est Francis?

- Pour mes 200 ans de solitude et d'errance que Tonio m'a infligé, je vais te tuer. Ton ami ne mourras pas..."

Le rire de l'esprit retentit une nouvelle fois, suivi d'une détonation qui se répercuta dans toute la grotte.

* * *

On les chercha.

Plusieurs jours après le début des recherches, on trouva la grotte.

Le bateau était là, silencieux.

Francis était là, un air perdu au visage. Il avait des objets avec lui.

Aucune trace de Rodrigue. Ni sur le navire, ni dans l'eau, ni nul part.

Quand on lui demande où était son ami il répondit, les yeux vagues "Qui?"**  
**

Étrangement, petit à petit, tout le monde oublia le disparu, comme si une malédiction s'était abattu sur lui.

* * *

**Fin**


	2. Recherche

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** 2P!Espagne/Rodrigue, Francis + un fantôme. Mention d'Antonio/Tonio.

**Parings**: Francis+2P!Espagne, et un autre d'une certaine façon.

**Genre**: Angst

**Rating**: T

* * *

Arthur Kirkland.

Difficile de trouver beaucoup d'informations.

Francis parcourait avec curiosité le carnet, feuilletant les pages jaunies par le temps mais parfaitement lisibles.

_Ce pirate était très jeune. 25 ans._

_Déjà un capitaine._

_Il devait être doué._

Le jeune homme fit de nombreuses recherches. Il finit par trouver deux vieux documents dans une bibliothèque.

D'abord une affiche de recherche: Arthur Kirkland. Mort ou Vif. Suivi d'une récompense énorme, une vraie fortune.

Et un témoignage écrit d'un survivant d'une attaque:_ Ils sont arrivés dans la brume de l'aube, sans que personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit. Des flèches de feu sont tombés sur les maisons. Peu mais avec une visée parfaite. De nombreuses maisons ont prit feu. Le grenier à blé s'est enflammée. Les pirates ont déferlés comme une vague, tuant tous les soldats. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu: un jeune homme, on l'aurait prit pour un jeune matelot. Mais son manteau rouge claquant au vent, son tricorne aux plumes colorés. Ses gros sourcils surmontaient deux deux couleur émeraude. Un sourire de prédateur. C'était un fauve, un lion. il tournoyait, son sabre semblait être le prolongement de son bras, et son rire résonna longtemps quand les combats furent achevés. Je le revois, les yeux rivés sur le ciel, un air mélancolique sur le visage._ Francis roula le parchemin, pensif. Ça ne lui donnait pas grand chose.

Il savait juste que le pirate s'appelait Arthur Kirkland. Qu'il avait 25 ans à sa mort. Et pouvait même en déduire son année de naissance grâce aux dates sur son carnet de voyage. Il pouvait même retracer son voyage. Trois carnets en tout. Il retranscrivit le trajet sur la carte du monde.

_Le point de départ._

_L'île des Dragons._

Une île perdue au milieu d'une archipel située dans une zone particulièrement agitée.

C'était assez loin.

Francis se sentait curieux, aventureux. Qu'est-ce que cela lui coûterait d'explorer le monde? D'aller voir là-bas?

Il rêvassa.

_Il pourrait chercher ce qu'était devenue la famille du pirate. _

_Alfred Kirkland._

_Peut-être. Il chercha encore. Mais rien._

Il trouverait peut-être quelque chose dans cette île.

"Peut-être..."

Il fit ses bagages et embarqua un beau matin. Trop curieux pour ne pas partir. il voulait savoir, comme si quelque chose en lui chuchotait que quelque chose de triste était arrivée, que il fallait qu'il dise la vérité à voix haute dans la grotte.

_Pour le repos du pirate._

_Non pas qu'il crût aux fantômes._

Il s'accouda au bastingage. Il sortit quelque chose de sa besace. Une gourmette qu'il avait trouvé sur le sol, tâchée de sang. Une gourmette avec le nom de son propriétaire. Avec un lion et une rose gravée dedans.

_Armoiries de la famille peut-être?_ C'était en l'or léger. Sa famille ne devait pas être totalement démunie. Alors soit c'était une famille de pirates, riche par les pillages. Soit Arthur était un rebelle venant d'une famille aisée.

_Dans ce cas, il pourrait être rejeté froidement. _

_Mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer._

Il soupira et regarda le ciel. Sans nuages. Un soleil brillant et une douce brise.

Il voulait savoir et il écrirait le plus beau livre de sa vie: Vie de Pirate, dont Arthur Kirkland serait le héros.

Il s'assit sur un banc et sortit un des carnets, l'ouvrant à une page "La mer est calme. J'ai croisé Tonio sur les mers, je lui ai infligé une cuisante défaite. Je l'ai laissé flottant sur un radeau au milieu des méduses. Je crois qu'il va m'en vouloir. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il apprenne où je vis, il pourrait se venger sur mon fils. Même si mes frères le protégeront, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. J'ai appris que la ville de Klaria à l'ouest abrite un temple. Un temple où sont entreposées de nombreuses richesses."

Francis referma le carnet et le rangea. D'après l'équipage, le navire arriverait dans l'archipel d'ici un mois. Avec de nombreux arrêts.

_Étrangement, ils ne croisèrent aucun bateau pirate._

_Comme si quelque chose les protégeait._

"Nous sommes sous une bonne étoile" sourit le capitaine, debout à la proue, mains sur les hanches "Nous allons arriver peut-être plus tôt que prévu!"

* * *

Il posa le pied sur le port de l'archipel. Le soleil brillait et une douce brise soufflait, parfumant l'air de ses embruns, le bruit de la mer était plus fort que tout à cet endroit. Francis marcha quelques instants, ses doigts serrés sur son sac.

_Où chercher?_

C'était bien beau de vouloir explorer mais s'il ne savait pas où chercher.

**_"La famille Kirkland"_**

C'est peut-être un nom courant ici. De là où il venait ce n'était pas un nom de famille courant mais ici, il n'en savait rien. Respirant à plein poumons, savourant la chaleur, il fit quelques pas sur le chemin bordés d'herbes folles et de fleurs. Tout semblait paisible. Calme.

Ça devait être plaisant de vivre ici, même si Francis aimait plus que tout sa petite maison sur la falaise.

Et rien ne disait que la famille était restée ici après la mort du pirate. Peut-être qu'une fois celui-ci mort, les gens avaient chassés ses proches, craignant que ils deviennent comme lui à leur tour.

Tout était possible.

Marchant il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la petite ville. Des banderoles colorés s'étendaient partout, des odeurs de nourriture festives flottaient dans l'air, des échoppes étaient ouvertes ici et là. Il alla vers une auberge et s'assit à une table de bois rond, à l'extérieur. Il vit des personnes en habits traditionnels qui dansaient un peu plus loin, sous les rires et les applaudissement.

Une fête locale sans doute.

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune serveuse rousse qui s'approchait de lui et fit son sourire doux et aimable "Bonjour mademoiselle.

- Bonjour. Vous êtes nouveau non?

- Oui. Pourriez vous me rappeler le nom de cette île?

- Britannia.

- Je pensais qu'elle se nommait l'île des dragons." fit Francis avec curiosité, haussant un sourcil. S'était-il trompé de lieu?

La serveuse eut un petit rire et expliqua "C'était le nom qu'elle avait il y a 300 ans. Mais il y a 250 ans, le dernier dragon est partit. Et 50 ans plus tard, un jeune mage a renommé l'île dont le nom ne voulait plus rien dire."

Francis hocha la tête "Et bien c'est une histoire intéressante.

- Vous faites quoi ici?

- Je suis un...comment dire...passionné d'histoire et de chasse aux trésors, j'écris des histoire à propos de mes découvertes."

La jeune femme eut un air amusé. "Vous aurez à faire sur cette île." Elle commença à s'éloigner "Donc une bière et un plat du jour pour monsieur le conteur."

Francis eut un petit rire amusé. S'étirant longuement il regarda autour de lui. Comment faire et par où commencer? Il leva les yeux vers les falaises plus loin. Il distingua des ruines. Étrange. Des ruines bien en vue et perdus au milieu de végétation, comme si personne n'avait osé construire là-bas.

Peut-être pourrait-il commencer par le cimetière? Voir s'il y avait des tombes. Pire, si il avait celle d'un certain Alfred Kirkland.

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si concerné._

_Pour des gens qui avaient vécus il y a si longtemps. _

_Pourtant il voulait savoir._

_Pour pouvoir le dire. _

_A qui au juste?_

Secouant la tête, il réfléchit et sursauta au retour de la serveuse. "Excusez moi jeune demoiselle.

-Oui monsieur le flatteur, à qui je signale que je suis mariée d'ailleurs, que puis-je pour vous?

- Ces ruines là-bas? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

La jeune femme suivit son doigt et une ombre passa sur son visage "La maison du mage qui a renommé l'île, de la mage plutôt. C'était une femme incroyable qui avait 6 fils. Des jumeaux plein de vie, puis un grand gaillard au grand coeur, un rêveur contemplatif, un aventurier sans peur et un autre rêveur." Elle posa l'assiette bien garnie et la chope sur la table "La famille qui a fait de cette île un refuge pour les gens qui souffraient: les Kirkland."

* * *

**A Suivre**


End file.
